


Together to the End

by SoraHinari



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad Sylvain Jose Gautier, Tragedy, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: After the war Felix and Sylvain helped Dimitri re-build the Kingdom but wars between borders are bound to happen. Felix offers to their king to lead the troops leaving his best friend behind full with worry only to greet him again bathed in red. Right there and then Sylvain remembers their promise... They would be together till the end... Live together and die together...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Together to the End

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this for so long... Especially when I finished the Blue Lions' route with their A+ Support... Just saying I am deeply sorry for any kind of mistakes, English is not my first language and due to my dyslexia it is even worse. But I hope you enjoy this nevertheless!

Heavy steps paced back and forth at the throne room, Byleth just observing their king being stressed beyond imagination for some border conflicts explaining them to the two head lords of the Kingdom after the war, Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Sylvain Jose Gautier. Both of them listening carefully, the latter with a small smile on his face crossing his arms in front of his chest while Felix rolled his eyes and shook his head. Some of his dark blue strands fell, covering one of his eyes more than usual before taking a step forward, causing Dimitri to stop shocked and Byleth to look at their ex-student with curiosity.

"I will take care of it, if that makes you feel any better Dimitri..." Said Felix like the choice was something obvious "Sylvain can take care of watching over my territories while I am away, I bet it wouldn't be a trouble for him, he has enough free time after all." Sylvain at that chuckled and shrugged.

"I would prefer spending that time with a beautiful lady but I cannot say no to the need of our king and my friend can I now Felix?" The ginger haired laughed and walked to Dimitri placing a palm on his leather clothed shoulder, steadying the figure of their king before nodding "Trust Felix with this Dimitri, we all know he has this under his belt, he will be done before we know it and poof no more fighting for borders!" Sylvain exclaimed with excitement making Felix cough in his fist, some pink tinting his cheeks causing his friend to grin "What?! I am just stating the obvious Felix!" Walking at the door Sylvain waved back to his two friends and once teacher mumbling something about work having to be done sooner or latter.

* * *

Felix marched away with some troops towards the fight, it was worse than he imagined. Some people from the Empire's lands, or what used to be them, had started a protest and already caused casualties. Charging head first in battle Felix could hear the steel of his sword clinging against other swords and spears alike, some axes and passing carefully between bows and tomes. His steps were quick and precise as always, maybe Sylvain was right, maybe this was easy for him and he would be back in record time. Traveling for about 3 days to his destination made him already miss his friend, after all they were meeting, training and taunting each other on daily basis. But what Felix didn't calculate was his situation, he was in the heat of the battle thinking about someone, that was unthinkable!

Shaking his head as to clear it from his thoughts, Felix got ready to launch his body forward and slice a couple archers, but before he understood it an arrow was piercing his knee from the back side causing him to grit his teeth and fall down on one knee. Looking up at some of the enemy troops gathering around him Felix closed his eyes and screamed.

"FIGHT ON! DON'T KILL ANYONE IF NOT NECESSARY! MAKE HIS HIGHNESS PROUD!" It was his job to keep up the morale... That would be what Dimitri would have wanted from him, guiding the troops with heart and skill. His amber eyes locked with the blade that rose above his body before closing to get himself ready for the impact "I am sorry Sylvain... I guess... I will not hold my end of the promise as it seems..." Felix whispered as he took a deep breath before striking with his blade as much as he could, while knelt down he had received more arrows and some magic burns so movement was quite difficult. If he were to fall, he would fall fighting until his last breath, that was what his father and brother had done... Felix didn't plan on being any different on that subject.

Soon he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest and then nothing, his body felt suddenly heavy, collapsing down to the dirt and mud that covered the soil. Taking deep breaths Felix clutched his sword in his hand, wishing he could just stand up and keep going. But he knew that would be damned impossible to achieve, if he was Dimitri or Byleth maybe he would have the power to stand up and charge again, but Felix already felt tired, already felt his eyes shutting down, closing tightly. His lips opened a bit at the end only to never whisper the apology they wanted to but instead leaving the sword-master's last breath on the battlefield.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, two whole weeks and Felix was not back! Sylvain was worried, maybe a bit too much, but who could blame him! His best-friend, soulmate some people could say, was out there in the middle of a protest full of causalities and still didn't manage to stop it. The ginger haired grew so worried that he even finished his paperwork early to rush himself to the palace. Riding his horse there, his eyes spotted several men of the troops Dimitri had sent off to the old border, that meant that Felix was back. Thank the Goddess! Galloping as fast as he could, Sylvain jumped off his horse, made sure his steed was secured outside of the palace before running inside. 

What met with him upon entering the throne room was not a celebration of victory but instead Byleth looking away as a soldier reported something to Dimitri before handing him a sword. Curious enough Sylvain walked towards his king after the soldier took his leave to ask what all this was about before spotting the sword. His eyes widened before taking a step back and holding his mouth with one of his black gloved hands, suddenly he felt nauseous and sick, like he wanted to puke out everything he kept inside his stomach since that morning. Lowering his hand he heard Dimitri say something... Well half-heard and half-buzzed away from his ears. But his now stinging eyes could see the sword offered to him and although almost deaf to anyone else, Sylvain could hear Dimitri say 'He would wanted you to have this...' before handing him the sword. 

The rest was a blur for the cavalier, he remembered some soldiers he passed whispering condolences, Ingrid and Dedue giving him sad looks and frowns, they knew that if anyone was hurt beyond repair about Felix's death that was Sylvain. The trip back home was also just empty, Sylvain only remembers jumping on his horse and not even guiding it to where to go. His mind swirled around with images of Felix, of his friend laughing together with him, smiling, blushing at his obvious compliments or flirty advantages. Sylvain remembered fondly how Felix always flustered and almost screamed when once he pinned him against a wall and almost kissed him, the Abyss knows Sylvain remembers... Felix kicked him so hard on his privates to make him stop that he could swear he lost some years of his life back then. 

Reaching home he saw a letter with the Fraldarius stamp on it keeping it closed. Mustering up the courage Sylvain clutched the sword closer and picked up the letter, his legs guiding him to his room with heavy steps. Letting his body sit down on the bed, Sylvain rested the sword next to him and opened the letter with trembling hands, reading what was written inside with beautiful dark blue ink from a well maintained quill.

_'My Dear Sylvain,_

_I probably sound li_ _ke one of those girls you date and leave for a far away land by starting like this don't I? Well even if I do, right now it doesn't matter. You reading this must be that I am long gone for a very very far away place hopefully with the Goddess we all so admired and preached. That also means that I broke my promise... I am sorry Sylvain. I am so very sorry for leaving before you but please my friend don't let yourself fret over that old promise. You must make a new promise to me right here and now, a promise that can reach me even here in the after life._

_Promise me you will LIVE! Promise me you will keep pushing forward NO MATTER WHAT! Like you always did Sylvain. For the shake of us both... For the shake of our friends... For the shake of our teacher and our king. Please promise me. Promise me that you will keep moving, keep supporting Dimitri, Byleth, Ingrid, Dedue... Supporting everyone like you always have been doing._

_Now that I am dead I probably have barely a couple of regrets, one of them will be lifted as soon as you read this letter or maybe two. I am sorry not only for our promise but for not showing how much you meant to me Sylvain. You truly are a precious asset to anyone who achieves to be your friend, I am honoured that I managed to earn such a title next to you... I wish that maybe I was there to say it to you face to face. Maybe mess with you a bit and cup your cheeks like you did mine... Your hands were so warm even in those thick black leather gloves... I will miss that Sylvain... I will miss everything and everyone... I will miss you and our silly daily taunts and endeavors... I hope you keep those memories fondly close to your heart like I do with mine._

_Hah... Unbelievable that someone like me can write such things... But I guess writing down on paper lets you pour your feelings out even if it shows weakness cause no one is looking except ink and a blank page. Listen to my last request now Sylvain will you? First stop crying... God I bet I can hear you even from heavens or hell or wherever I have gone to... Second and last... Carry my sword with you, it is a part of me, you know that better than anyone and also take care of my territories... People there know you, trust you, I cannot think anyone better than you for that._

_Be strong and keep being you Sylvain... I love you._

_Yours, Felix.'_

Placing down the now damp paper Sylvain didn't know what to do, he started by wiping away his tears with his gloves before picking up the blade belonging to his lost friend and hugging it close to his body. He thought about it, about ending his life and keeping at least his promise but... But now he had a new promise to keep didn't he?

"I promise Felix... I promise that I will support everyone dear to us. One day my friend, one day we will meet again. But until then..." Clutching the sword closer Sylvain stood up and looked at the ceiling like he was looking up at heaven itself "Until then I will carry a piece of you with me... We will still be together until the end like this Felix. Watch me... I will keep moving forward and meet you later up there wherever you are!" Sylvain vowed to no one else but himself, the blade in his hand and the wishes of his late precious comrade and best friend.

* * *

As the years passed Sylvain grew closer to everyone else, they helped cover some of the emptiness he felt in his heart after Felix's passing. Keyword was 'some'. He visited Felix's grave day after day, leaving behind always fresh flowers decorating the white noble marble grave. Staying there for maybe almost an hour at first whispering daily stuff and loving words to the spirit of his passed friend, precious memories re-visited right then and feelings he could never reveal to the living. Sylvain kept his promise to Felix and died from old age living a healthy life by Dimitri's side as his right hand and head-knight with Ingrid. It is said Sylvain got buried right next to Felix to honour their promise and keep them close even after death, he was buried with proper goodbyes and with Felix's sword in his casket instead of his own spear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end for this lil fanfic!  
> I hope you enjoyed your stay with my little drabble!


End file.
